One Last Dance
by Pabel Moonlight
Summary: Hacía tiempo que Draco estaba con ella; y, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, hacía aún más tiempo que la quería. Él, en contra de lo que ella pudiese decir, no era bueno para ella. A partir de esa noche, todo iba a cambiar. O al menos eso era lo que Draco creía... Pero todos sabemos que a Hermione nunca le ha gustado que le digan lo que tiene que hacer.


**¡Hola!**

**¡Cuánto tiempo!**

**Sé que tengo _Mar, Sol y Luna_ pendiente, pero no estoy nada inspirada y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo de ponerme a pensar y a escribir. **

**Este es un oneshot que se me ocurrió hace tiempo pero que hasta hoy no me he sentado a escribir. Es cortito (8 páginas de Word), pero al menos es algo. **

**Tengo varios oneshots empezados con las ideas generales y los iré subiendo a medida que los escriba, pero no os puedo prometer que sea pronto.**

**Este oneshot está basado en una canción de Craig David (_One Last Dance_) así que os recomiendo que la escuchéis cuando llegue la escena del baile porque os hará sentir el verdadero núcleo de la escena.**

**Eso es todo, espero que os guste.**

**Nos leemos abajo :)**

* * *

**ONE LAST DANCE**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco había dejado de negarse a sí mismo lo que sentía por ella.

Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que el amor no es algo que aparece de la nada porque sí. O, al menos, lo normal no es que surja de ese modo.

Precisamente por eso, Draco se sentía en ese momento como un gilipollas: porque él había encontrado el amor y no había tenido el par de cojones necesario para luchar por esa persona.

A base de chocarse contra paredes invisibles, Draco había aprendido que las historias con finales felices de los cuentos muggles no ocurren realmente.

Draco ahora sabía que el amor era como una batalla campal: tienes que luchar. Y esa lucha no debe ser por tu propia vida; sino por la vida de pareja.

El hecho de que tuviese el apellido Malfoy sólo complicaba las cosas; ya que la famosa historia de Romeo y Julieta, en la que el amor prevalece sobre cualquier cosa, no era aplicable a la vida real. Y mucho menos en su caso.

Para su desgracia, ahora Draco podía afirmar que el hecho de que la familia de tu pareja no te aceptase o que tu familia no aceptase a tu pareja era una grandísima mierda; porque, si eso pasaba, esa relación acabaría rompiéndose.

Hacía tiempo que Draco estaba con ella; y, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, hacía aún más tiempo que la quería.

Draco estaba asustado porque, si echaba la vista atrás, se daba cuenta de que sólo había sido feliz cuando estaba con ella.

Ella le había enseñado a vivir la vida como uno mismo quería, sin preocuparse por el qué dirán, sin convencionalismos, sin fachadas, sin mentiras, sin inhibiciones, sin miedo.

Pero Draco sólo se sentía de ese modo cuando ella estaba a su lado. Era entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando se creía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, esa noche todo iba a cambiar. De hecho, ya había cambiado. Ahora no la tenía a su lado. Ahora ya no se sentía invencible.

Draco se odiaba a sí mismo por no haberle dicho nunca lo que sentía por ella; pero sospechaba que ella lo supo mucho antes de que él mismo se diese cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo. Estaba muy frustrado. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Lo que al principio le pareció un juego, ahora era el centro de su mundo. No se creía capaz de seguir adelante sin ella, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Él, en contra de lo que ella pudiese decir, no era bueno para ella. Pero como siempre, ella tenía argumentos para rebatirlo todo y tenía más valentía de la que él jamás podría soñar llegar a poseer.

Ella le había llamado cobarde cuando esa mañana él puso fin a la relación que tenían. Lo que ella no sabía era que, por primera vez en su vida, Draco no estaba siendo egoísta. Estaba mirando por el bien de ella en vez de por el suyo propio. Él no quería que, por su culpa, el brillante futuro que le esperaba a ella se desvaneciese.

Y es que, ¿qué diría el mundo mágico si Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago no declarado culpable pero mortífago al fin y al cabo, y Hermione Granger, heroína de la Guerra y la bruja más inteligente de la generación, sacasen su relación a la luz?

No, Draco no quería ser el motivo por el que Hermione viese cerradas repentinamente todas las puertas que le fueron abiertas desde que terminó la Guerra, un año atrás.

Porque estaba claro que la suya era una relación que jamás contaría con más bendición que la de la propia pareja. Y Draco sabía que Hermione no sería feliz viviendo de ese modo.

Además, Weasley estaba colado por ella. Y Draco pensaba que el pelirrojo podría darle todo lo que él no podía ofrecerle.

Esa noche sería una despedida. Diría adiós y no volvería a mirar atrás porque ella se merecía algo mejor. Ella merecía mucho más.

Pero pensar que aún le quedaban seis meses de verla todos los días no ayudaba en absoluto. Si cada uno estuviese en su Casa como los años anteriores, podría ser más llevadero. Pero no, ese año ambos habían sido elegidos como los Premios Anuales; y, precisamente por eso, debían compartir una torre.

Cuando empezaron la relación, Draco lo vio como una gran ventaja, porque podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiese con ella. Ahora, en cambio, lo veía como una putada porque tendría que ver todas esas cosas que tanto le encantaban de ella y debería mantener las distancias.

Draco expulsó de golpe el aire que no sabía que retenía en sus pulmones. Se miró al espejo una vez más y abrochó la chaqueta de su traje de gala.

Al salir de su habitación vio la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione cerrada. Lo más probable era que estuviese terminando de arreglarse para el baile.

Draco respiró hondo y, luchando contra los impulsos que sentía por hablar con ella, bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común para luego salir de la Torre.

Mientras recorría los diferentes pasillos del castillo sólo pensaba en una cosa: que Merlín o quien fuese le diese fuerzas porque sabía que en el momento en que la viese vestida de gala, todas las decisiones que había tomado se irían a la mierda.

···

Draco miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las diez de la noche. Buscó con la mirada a Hermione por todo el Gran Comedor, pero no había rastro de ella.

¿Por qué no había bajado aún? ¿Acaso estaba demasiado molesta con él como para no poder disfrutar del baile que tanto tiempo le había costado organizar?

Se dirigió a una de las mesas que estaban apartadas y cogió una cerveza de mantequilla, bebiéndosela casi de golpe. Mientras lo hacía, sintió una mirada fija en él.

"_Esto no puede augurar nada bueno"_ pensó.

En efecto, McGonagall se estaba dirigiendo hacia él a grandes zancadas. Y por la cara que estaba poniendo, debía estar muy enfadada.

–Antes de que diga nada, profesora –dijo Draco–, yo no tengo nada que ver.

–¿Por qué siempre asume que cada vez que le dirijo la palabra es para regañarle, señor Malfoy? –preguntó McGonagall–. Es igual –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano–, eso no importa ahora. ¿Podría hacerme el favor de pedirle a su amigo Zabini que se comporte?

Al escuchar la última frase, Draco buscó con la mirada a su amigo y no pudo evitar reírse por lo absurdo de la situación. Blaise Zabini le estaba tirando los tejos a la profesora Trelawney.

O al menos, eso era lo que parecía desde fuera. Pero Draco conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amigo como para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad: Blaise estaba intentando que la profesora le aprobase Adivinación porque él era un negado para la materia.

–No se preocupe, profesora –dijo Draco–. Me haré cargo de él.

Pero justo cuando estaba dirigiéndose hacia su amigo escuchó una ovación conjunta y su mirada voló hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Hermione había llegado.

Draco se obligó a sí mismo a cerrar la boca porque suponía que la tendría rozando el suelo. Pero la verdad era que Hermione estaba impresionante.

Olvidándose por completo de la petición que le había hecho la profesora McGonagall, Draco hizo un rápido gesto al hombre que se encargaba de la música y se dirigió a Hermione.

Ella, al ver que él se acercaba, se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse, pero entonces él la cogió de la muñeca, forzándola delicadamente a mirarle.

–Vamos, Granger –dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que los que estaban a su alrededor no sospechasen nada de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos–. Tenemos que bailar juntos. Son órdenes de la Directora. Y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la desobedecen… –completó con una de sus típicas sonrisas ladeadas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero se dejó guiar hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Una vez estuvieron ahí, Draco puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y con la otra cogió la mano de ella. La chica, por su parte, puso con suavidad su mano libre en el hombro de Draco.

Y entonces, la música empezó a sonar.

Hermione frunció el ceño levemente. Esa canción…

¡Esa era una de sus canciones favoritas! ¡Y de un cantante muggle!

Y todo eso Draco lo sabía.

Hermione le miró a los ojos. Y con eso, él le dijo todo.

_One last dance with you._

_Even though what we have is strong, both of us know that we've done wrong. You could lose everything._

_Need to give it up._

_Just one last dance with you for all the moments that we shared. All the lies, they don't compare._

_You gotta go back to him._

Draco nunca no se había llevado demasiado bien con las palabras; así que esa era la mejor forma que él conocía para expresarse.

_And I realize that every time I see your face I know there's a part of me that can't bear to let you go._

_And I would give my heart, give you the world, risk losing everything I got. I'd give it all to you. Thought I don't wanna stop, I know it's the right thing to do._

_One last dance with you._

Mientras la voz del cantante sonaba, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que Draco sentía realmente. Al principio, ella pensó que Draco estaba avergonzado de ella y que ése fue el motivo por el que terminó la relación.

Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él la quería y de que él quería que ella tuviese el mejor futuro posible. Y si eso significaba que ellos no podrían estar juntos, él estaba dispuesto a no ser egoísta y darle la mejor oportunidad que ella jamás podría llegar a tener si mantenía una relación con él.

_So hard to find the words to say, but I can't see any other way. Girl, you've risked everything._

_Time to give it up._

_Just one last dance with you. And though it breaks my heart to leave, we both know it's time we let it breathe._

_You gotta go back to him._

Pero lo que él no sabía era que el único futuro imaginable para Hermione no era nada si Draco no estaba en él.

_Girl, I realize that every time I see your face I know there's a part of me that can't bear to let you go._

_And I would give my heart, give you the world, risk losing everything I got. I'd give it all to you. Thought I don't wanna stop, I know it's the right thing to do._

Hermione sonrió por primera vez en todo el día y, casi imperceptiblemente, deslizó su mano desde el hombro de él hasta su cuello, donde suavemente empezó a trazar círculos con las yemas de sus dedos.

_So many times we've tried to hold back. We've been here before now, girl, and it feels so cruel._

_A million tears won't change the fact that I find it hard to play the game when I feel like I'm the one to blame._

Draco respiró hondo intentando calmarse. ¿Por qué ella estaba comportándose así? ¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Por qué le acariciaba el cuello? Esa no era la reacción que él había esperado encontrar.

Él esperaba que ella entendiese que eso era un adiós.

_But I would give my heart, give you the world, risk losing everything I got. I'd give it all to you. Thought I don't wanna stop, I know it's the right thing to do._

Pero al mirar en sus ojos color miel, lo único que fue capaz de pensar fue en lo mucho que la quería.

_And I would give my heart, give you the world, risk losing everything I got. I'd give it all to you. Thought I don't wanna stop, I know it's the right thing to do._

_One last dance with you._

Cuando la melodía de la canción fue desvaneciéndose en el aire, empezaron a escuchar los aplausos del resto de alumnos y del profesorado.

Fue entonces cuando volvieron a la realidad y se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban.

Se separaron reticentemente y se dirigieron una última mirada antes de que cada uno tomase su camino.

"_Bueno"_ pensó Draco _"al final lo he tenido todo bajo control"_.

···

Draco quiso alargar todo lo que pudo su vuelta a la Torre de los Premios Anuales; por eso, cuando Blaise y Theo le propusieron ir a la fiesta que iba a celebrarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin, dijo que sí sin pensárselo dos veces.

Pero eso había ocurrido hacía casi cinco horas. Era hora de volver. Seguro que Hermione ya estaría dormida.

Mientras volvía a la Torre, pensó que no podría estar siempre actuando de este modo con tal de evitarla y que las cosas fueran menos difíciles.

Pero, por el momento, alargaría esta situación lo máximo posible, aunque supusiese madrugar mucho y acostarse muy tarde. Lo alargaría, al menos, hasta que disminuyese un poco la opresión tan intensa que sentía en el pecho cada vez que la veía.

Con esos pensamientos entró en la Sala Común de su Torre y, tras quitarse los zapatos para hacer el menor ruido posible, dio unos pasos hacia delante, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que, en efecto, Hermione no estaba ahí.

"_Genial"_ pensó _"todo sigue acorde al plan"_.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió con cuidado y entró, cerrándola después. Dejó caer los zapatos en el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta, desabotonando después su camisa.

Una vez todos los botones estuvieron despasados, dejó la camisa sobre la silla donde descansaba su chaqueta y se desabrochó los pantalones que, una vez se los hubo quitado, los dejó con el resto de su ropa.

–Pues no ha ido tan mal la cosa –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta mientras se terminaba de poner los pantalones del pijama.

–¿Qué es lo que entiendes tú por "mal", Draco?

Draco se giró de golpe y comprobó que Hermione estaba sentada sobre su cama, con un libro cerrado a su lado y, encima de él, la varita de la chica.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó él.

–Quería hablar contigo. Al principio te esperé en la Sala Común, pero me imaginaba que si me hubieses visto, habrías dado media vuelta y te habrías marchado.

–Que es justo lo que voy a hacer ahora –dijo él, dándose la vuelta y cogiendo el pomo de la puerta.

Pero tan rápido como puso su mano sobre el pomo, la quitó de golpe, puesto que una descarga eléctrica recorrió su brazo.

–¡Joder, Hermione! ¿Era necesario?

–Así al menos te quedarás callado un rato y me dejarás hablar a mí –contestó ella, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia él.

Draco la miró frunciendo el ceño.

–No hay nada que hablar.

–Oh, yo creo que sí, Draco –dijo Hermione, deteniéndose a un par de metros de él–. Por ejemplo, creo que mi opinión debería tener algo de peso en las decisiones que tomas.

–Mis decisiones son mías, Granger –dijo él–. Tú no pintas nada en ellas.

–Sí que pinto, Draco –repuso ella–. Al menos cuando me incumben a mí directamente.

–La cosa, Granger, es que a mí me da exactamente igual tu opinión. A la única persona a la que le he rendido cuentas durante toda mi vida es a mí mismo y no veo por qué eso debería cambiar ahora.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza levemente, mirándole con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

–¿Durante cuánto tiempo vas a seguir haciendo el papel de chico duro y sin sentimientos? –preguntó ella.

–¿Perdona?

–A mí no me engañas, Draco –le dijo–. Te conozco demasiado bien.

–Tú a mí no me conoces en absoluto, Granger. Y no estoy haciendo ningún papel. Yo soy así. Si en algún momento hice un papel, fue cuando estuve contigo.

–Si lo que pretendes es hacerme daño para que me aleje de ti, no vas a conseguirlo –contestó ella–. Y sí que te conozco, Draco.

–¿Qué estás insinuando?

–Vamos, Draco. ¿_One Last Dance_, de Craig David? ¿En serio? Es mi cantante favorito y lo sabes. Fui yo la que le pasó la lista de música al DJ, no tú. Y te puedo asegurar que esa canción no figuraba en la lista. De hecho, no había ni una sola canción muggle. Nadie sabe que esa canción es una de mis favoritas. Tú fuiste la primera persona a la que se lo dije. Yo no creo en las casualidades, Draco –dijo ella mientras se acercaba levemente a él–. Y, desde luego, no fue una casualidad que precisamente esa canción sonase cuando bailamos tú y yo. De hecho, McGonagall no dijo en ningún momento que tuviésemos que bailar juntos.

–¿A dónde pretendes llegar? –preguntó Draco, que empezaba a incomodarse porque sabía que Hermione no dejaría el tema hasta que llegase al final del asunto.

–A que tú elegiste esa canción e hiciste que la pusiesen cuando tú y yo bailábamos para que así yo pudiese saber lo que tú no te atreves a decirme.

–¿Me estás llamando cobarde, Granger?

–Sí, te estoy llamando cobarde, Draco.

–No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo.

–Oh, yo creo que sí que tengo derecho –repuso ella–. Sobre todo cuando rompes conmigo por la mañana diciéndome que no sientes nada por mí y que te habías cansado de la situación, cuando yo sé de sobra que eso no es cierto, y luego insinúas a través de una canción que me quieres, pero que lo nuestro es imposible que funcione y que debo estar con Ron.

–Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento.

–¡Por el amor de Merlín y Morgana, Malfoy! –exclamó ella–. ¿Puedes, por una vez en tu vida, dejar de ser tan cabezota y besarme?

–No voy a besarte, Granger. He roto contigo –contestó Draco, fingiendo ser indiferente.

–Está bien –dijo ella–. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Y antes de que él tuviese tiempo de replicar nada, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y le besó. Y, con ese beso, hizo que todos los argumentos de Draco se fuesen al traste.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que Draco le devolviese el beso, entrelazando sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de ella.

–¿Cómo pudiste ser tan iluso de pensar que podrías deshacerte tan fácilmente de mí, Malfoy? –preguntó ella al cabo del rato, separándose levemente de él.

Él la miró a los ojos y después besó su frente.

–En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que no me dejarías cometer esa locura.

Hermione sonrió contra el pecho de Draco.

Desde luego, ése no iba a ser su último baile…

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí ha llegado el oneshot.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis que los reviews son más que bien recibidos ;)**

**Espero que todo os vaya genial.**

**Besos,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**


End file.
